ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cono pirométrico
El cono pirométrico fue inventado por el notable ceramista alemán Herman Seger, y descrito por primera vez en una comunicación escrita por él en 1886. Historia Los arqueólogos que trabajan en el periodo de la dinastía Song (960 a 1127 dC), en los yacimientos de los hornos en las provincias chinas de Shaanxi y Shanxi, han informado del uso de conos pirométrico de unos cinco centímetros de altura y hecho de loess, se utilizaron para ayudar a controlar la cocción de los hornos.Loess in pyrometric cones, Science and Civilisation in China, Volumen 5, Escrito por Rose Kerr, Joseph Needham, Nigel Wood. p. 117it from Kerr and Wood, Page 117, who say "At a number of Northern Song dynasty kiln site in both Shensi and Shansi provinces, archaeologists have excavated small cones of fired loess about five centimetres high. These would have been set in ring-shaped supports and placed amongst the wares and saggars in the stoneware and porcelain kilns. During firing they would have been watched by the firemen through spyholes set in the kiln walls. When the cones melted the kiln-watchers would know that the settings had reached a certain temperature, and would control their kilns accordingly 100. These pyrometric cones made from loess anticipate a similar invention by the great ceramic chemist, Hermann Seger, by some 800 years 101". 100 and 101 are the references that K&W cite, one Shui Jisheng, and Seger, respectively. In pinyin Shensi is Shaanxi and Shansi is, er.. Shanxi. Extracto de la página de discusión de Wikipedia, Talk:Pyrometric cone Descripción Los conos pirométricos son descrito por Dodd and Murfin (1994) como 'A pyramid with a triangular base and of a defined shape and size; the "cone" is shaped from a carefully proportioned and uniformly mixed batch of ceramic materials so that when it is heated under stated conditions, it will bend due to softening, the tip of the cone becoming level with the base at a definitive temperature. Pyrometric cones are made in series, the temperature interval between the successive cones usually being 20 degrees Celsius. The best known series are Seger Cones (Germany), Orton Cones (USA) and Staffordshire Cones (UK)'. Los "conos" son unas pequeñas pirámides hechas de una pasta a base de arcilla y fundentes (como un esmalte) estudiada de tal manera que funde (se dobla) a determinada temperatura. Hay conos para todas las temperaturas. El número indica la temperatura de fusión. Hay tablas que te dicen qué cono se usa para cada temperatura. Los conos se colocan delante de la mirilla del horno, para poder verlos según avanza la quema. Cuando se doblan, se ha alcanzado la temperatura prevista. los conos te dan el verdadero tratamiento térmico que están sufriendo las piezas. En otras palabras los conos son un indicador de la temperatura de pared de las piezas, que es la que finalmente hace se den todas las reacciones que tienen lugar durante el proceso de cocción. El termostato digital ó las termocuplas utilizadas, indican la temperatura en el interior del horno, dada por los gases que circulan internamente, pero no la de pared en las piezas que es la que nos interesa. Usualmente los conos se utilizan durante las primeras cocciones, cuando no se conoce mucho el horno, entonces es necesario empezar a correlacionar la temperatura leída en el termostato ó en el pirómetro digital con la caída de los conos. Después a medida que se conoce el horno, uno podría dejar de utilizar los conos, pero es aconsejable seguir utilizando los conos para asegurar que las piezas llegan a la temperatura de pared correcta, el uso de los conos se hace importante sobretodo para asegurar la maduración de los esmaltes. En fin el uso de los conos pirométricos es una manera de controlar el proceso de cocción de las piezas para evitar sobrecocción o infracocción. En otras palabras, los conos permiten conocer si el calor generado comprobado por el incremento de temperatura leído en el instrumento, tuvo el suficiente tiempo para cumplir con el trabajo térmico sobre la pared de las piezas. En una cocción, no solo es importante la temperatura final sino la velocidad de incremento de la temperatura, tal como lo mencioné en el primer mensaje. La velocidad de calentamiento es la que permite dar tiempo al calor interno del horno que haga el trabajo sobre la pared de las piezas. De lo anterior se explica el porque la numeración de los conos no sólo está relacionado con la temperatura final sino con la velocidad de calentamiento; y es aquí donde se establece la importancia de los instrumentos para medir la temperatura, ya que son éstos los que te permiten medir la velocidad de incremento de la temperatura, el uso de indicadores digitales para conocer la temperatura dentro del horno nos permite desarrollar los perfiles de temperatura a lo largo de la cocción. El uso de 3 conos es utilizado principalmente en hornos industriales, en el caso de hornos pequeños de tipo artesanal el uso de un cono es suficiente, siempre y cuando esté bien ubicado dentro del horno.No se lograron los esmaltes fórmulas de los conos Ver las fórmulas de los conos pirométricos: Conos Pirométricos Véase también *Termopar Fuente *Pyrometric cone *Description and use of pyrometric cones, with temperature table. * * cs:Segerovy jehlánky de:Segerkegel pl:Stożki Segera ru:Конус Зегера Categoría:Instrumentos de temperatura Categoría:Calor y Temperatura Categoría:Herramientas Categoría:Hornos Categoría:Conos pirométricos Categoría:Diccionario C